


Vines will live forever in our hearts

by 2_Rumor_2



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bisexual Kirishima, Bisexual Mina, Bisexual Uraraka, Bnha chat fic, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lots of asexual characters, M/M, Musicals are a thing here too, My Headcannons, OOC, OT3, Polyamorous relationship, Vines, bnha chat, chat, gay Bakugou, gay Todoroki, genderqueer Midoriya, lesbian Jirou, lesbian Momo, lesbian asui, memelord deku, my boys are questioning, no one is straight, pansexual Midoriya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Rumor_2/pseuds/2_Rumor_2
Summary: Midoriya is a fucking meme and everyone is suffering





	1. There was a title but I forgot

**Author's Note:**

> Small Might - Izuku Midoriya  
> Prince Zuko - Shoto Todoroki  
> EXPLOSION MURDER KING - Katsuki Bakugou  
> Uravity - Ochako Uraraka  
> Sanik - Tenya Iida  
> Alien queen - Ashido Mina  
> Sharkboy - Eijiro Kirishima  
> Pikachu - Kaminari Denki  
> Scotch-o tape-o - Hanta Sero  
> Evan Hansen - Toru Hagakure  
> Tails - Mashirao Ojiro  
> Captain cruchee - Rikido Sato  
> Actual Snowhite - Koji Koda  
> Edgy birb - Fumikage Tokoyami  
> Momomomomomomomomo - Momo Yaoyorozu  
> AUXcord - Kyoka Jirou  
> Arms - Mezo Shoji  
> Froppy - Asui Tsuyu  
> Tamaki-Senpai - Yuga Aoyama  
> grape - Minoru Mineta

Small Might has added: Uravity, Sanik, EXPLOSION MURDER KING, and 10+ others to Class 1-hoes

Small Might: what’s up fuckers

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: WHAT THE FUCK DEKU

Sanik: Midoriya, please refrain from using such language!

Pikachu: BEST BOY HAS BEEN TAINTED!!!

Uravity: is this the gates of hell?

Sharkboy: MY INNOCENT PUR BOY IS SWEARING???

Small Might: pur

Pikachu: pur

Scotch-o tape-o: pur

Froppy: pur

Uravity: pur

AUXcord: pur

Sanik: pur

Alien queen: pur

Sharkboy: feelings betrayed™

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: no one gives a shit

Scotch-o tape-o: are we just going to ignore the fact that Midoriya, the precious cinnamon roll, swore?

Small Might: shut

Sharkboy: seriously Midoriya wtf

Uravity: this is him on his best behavior 

Sanik: the tragic truth 

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: he has an alter ego it’s weird 

Small Might: lol

Pikachu: Damn Midoriya is wild af

grape: where are the ladies?

Small Might has kicked grape from Class 1-hoes

Sharkboy: Midoriya has no chill

Pikachu: for real tho

Small Might: speaking of which-

Small Might: hooga booga 

Small Might: I summon Shoto

Prince zuko: hey prince zuko here

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: whAT THE FUCK

sharkboy: SORCERY 

pikachu: DIABLO

scotch-o tape-o: WOSOJSLAOSJAMWLDKXNMS

Uravity: where is everybody?

Froppy: right here ribbit 

Small Might: Gay 

Uravity: deku pls-

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: YOUR THE GAY ONE HERE DEKU 

Small Might: *you’re

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD

Small Might: finally

Prince zuko: ^

Sharkboy: ^

Pikachu: ^

Scotch-o tape-o: ^

Alien queen: ^

Edgy birb: ^

Uravity: ^

Sanik: ^

Evan Hansen: ^

Arms: ^

AUXcord: ^

Momomomomomomomomo: ^

Captain cruchee: ^

Actual snowhite: ^

Tails: ^

Tamaki-Senpai: ^

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: NOW EVERYONE COMES

Small Might: don’t flatter yourself 

Small Might: they came for me

Sharkboy: he literally punched a hole in the wall

Sharkboy: tell your boyf to chill

Small Might: babe you know what to do

Prince zuko: gotcha

Scotch-o tape-o: not like that-

Evan Hansen: gasp

Evan Hansen: Kirishima you watch musicals? :o

Sharkboy: ye

Evan Hansen: let’s get married

Pikachu: wait are Midoriya and Bakugou actually dating?

Prince zuko: I’m dating both of them

Small Might: ^

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: ^

Uravity: ,,,,,,,,,,,,,lets do the thing

Uravity: everyone state your sexuality and gender identity

Uravity: Iida I bet no one here is a cishet

Sanik: you’re on-

Pikachu: questioning and cis boy

Sharkboy: same 

Small Might: only the gayest of the gays that ever gayed

Prince zuko: Izuku you’re pan 

Small Might: sHuT

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: half half bastard and I are gay 

EXPLOSION MURDER KING: more specifically for each other and deku

Uravity: isn’t deku genderqueer???

Small Might: only the queerest

Sharkboy: Damn

Pikachu: damn

Momomomomomomomomo: I’m in lesbians with Jirou

AUXcord: I’m in lesbians with Momo 

Sanik: Uraraka is also in lesbians with Tsuyu 

Uravity: shut up shut uP shut UP shuT UP shUT UP sHUT UP SHUT UP

Froppy: ribbit

Evan Hansen: straight but like demigirl

Alien queen: I’m just getting bi 

Small Might: unfriended blocked reported you’re uninvited to my sweet 16 my mom is calling your mom 

Arms: asexual

Actual snowhite: likewise 

Captain cruchee: likewise

Tails: likewise

Edgy birb: likewise

Uravity: pay up Iida

Sanik: Sero???

Scotch-o tape-o:

Scotch-o tape-o: sorry bud but questioning and cis boy

Sanik: gdi

Uravity: PaY uP

Small Might: I’m gonna kermit

Sharkboy: I fucking love this Midoriya 

Pikachu: for real tho

Scotch-o tape-o: same 

Evan Hansen: if you’re falling in a forest-

Sharkboy: and nobody’s around

Pikachu: do you ever really crash 

Scotch-o tape-o: or even make a sound

Small Might: ...

Small Might: you mega blocks have gone down the Hamilton to Deh track haven’t you

Evan Hansen: fuck yea

Sharkboy: you haven’t?

Small Might: bicth I have why else do you think I know about it

Prince zuko: she is a bicth

Prince zuko: b-I-c-t

Sharkboy: h

Alien queen: we should like

Alien queen: change our names into vine references 

Small Might has changed their name to I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day 

Prince zuko has changed their name to Rebecca it’s not what you think

EXPLOSION MURDER KING has changed their name to I WONT HESITATE BITCH

Sharkboy: these three are the standards for relationships 

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: ikr

Pikachu has changed their name to I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all

Uravity:,,,

Uravity: that isn’t a vine

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: yes it is

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: https://youtu.be/BbVyGuWuvE0

Uravity: fair enough 

Sharkboy has changed their name to it’s ya boy uhh skinny penis

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: nice

Rebecca it’s not what you think: nice

I WONT HESITATE BITCH: nice

Alien queen has changed their name to bitch I’m washing me and my clothes

Uravity has changed their name to look at all those chickens

Sanik has changed their name to it’s faster if you roll

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: everyone loses their shit in wonderland 

Froppy has changed their name to miss me with that gay shit

Look at all those chickens: but

Look at all those chicken: babe-

Scotch-o tape-o has changed their name to he needs some milk

Edgy birb has changed their name to welcome back to me screaming

Evan Hansen: for the memes

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: wtf

Evan Hansen has changed their name to I hate my body I hate my body

Rebecca it’s not what you think: same

Momomomomomomomomo has changed their name to what’s better than this

AUXcord has changed their name to guys just being dudes

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis: great

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis: more relationship goals

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: unfriended

Rebecca it’s not what you think: blocked

I WONT HESITATE BITCH: reported

Look at all those chickens: you’re uninvited to my sweet sixteen

It’s faster if you roll: my mom is calling your mom

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis: I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked

— 2:53 am —

Caterpillar: What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened

Big Might: no clue

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: welcome to hell


	2. Titty bbq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sitting there. Barbecue sauce on my titties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day - Izuku Midoriya   
> Rebecca it’s not what you think - Shoto Todoroki   
> I WONT HESITATE BITCH - Katsuki Bakugou   
> It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis - Eijiro Kirishima   
> I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all - Kaminari Denki  
> He needs some milk - Hanta Sero   
> Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes - Ashido Mina  
> Froppy - Asui Tsuyu   
> Look at all those chickens - Ochako Uraraka   
> It’s faster if you roll - Tenya Iida  
> Tamaki-senpai - Yuga Aoyama   
> grape - Minoru Mineta   
> What’s better than this - Momo Yaoyorozu   
> Guys just being dudes - Kyouka Jirou   
> Caterpillar - Shota Aizawa   
> Big Might - Toshinori Yagi/ All Might 
> 
> The rest are just gone :’)

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: so I was sitting there

 

I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day: barbecue sauce on my titties-

 

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis has changed I saw you hanging out with katlyn the other day ‘s name to Titty bbq

 

Titty bbq: I-

 

Titty bbq: I fully accept my name of titty bbq

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: lmao

 

He needs some milk: when did this titty bbq sauce incident happen

 

Titty bbq: right now

 

He needs some milk: what

 

Look at all those chickens: WHY DID DEKU POUR BBQ SAUCE ON HIMSELF!!!!

 

Its faster if you roll: EXPLAIN

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: scroll up lol

 

Look at all those chickens: !!!!

 

Its faster if you roll: ???

 

I WONT HESITATE BITCH: MY PHONE IS BLOWING UP AND DEKU IS COVERED IN BARBECUE SAUCE

 

I WONT HESITATE BITCH: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

 

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis: lmao

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: lmao

 

Its faster if you roll: guys it’s serious this time-

 

Titty bbq has changed I WONT HESITATE BITCH ‘s name to Eye lube

 

Look at all those chickens: !!!!

 

It’s faster if you roll: that’s gross

 

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis: kinky

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: eye lube kink anyone?

 

He needs some milk: ewwwww

 

Titty bbq: lmao

 

Eye lube has changed their name to EXPLOSION LORD

 

EXPLOSION LORD: I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THIS

 

Rebecca it’s not what you think: the eye lube incident?

 

Titty bbq has changed Rebecca it’s not what you think ‘s name to Flace plant

 

Titty bbq: and yes

 

Flace plant: you spelt face wrong

 

Titty bbq: and I’m still covered in bbq sauce 

 

Look at all those chickens: Todoroki, Bakugou 

 

Look at all those chickens: CoMe HeLp YoUr BoYfRiEnD

 

He needs some milk: why did you change their names to eye lube and Flace plant?

 

Titty bbq: wElL yOu SeE

 

Titty bbq: both happened while we were doing the diddly do

 

It’s ya boy uhh skinny: YOU DID THE DIDDLY DO???

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: BEFORE ANY OF US DID

 

He needs some milk: BETRAYED

 

Titty bbq: get on my fucking level

 

Titty bbq: anyways, both happened on separate occasions 

 

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis: MULTIPLE TIMES???

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: FRIENDSHIP OFF

 

Titty bbq: GeT oN mY fUcKiNg LeVeL

 

Titty bbq: Kacchan got the lube in his eyes and Shoto fell off the bed onto the floor

 

Froppy: how are you texting when you are covered in barbecue sauce?

 

Titty bbq: skills

 

—10:41 pm—

 

Titty bbq: I’m being cleansed of the sinful bbq sauce

 

Froppy: jfc 

 

Tamaki-senpai has added grape to Class 1-hoes

 

Tamaki-senpai: now we can be sinful together 

 

grape: aw yisss

 

Titty bbq: are you fucking kidding me

 

grape: woah!

 

grape: Midoriya cussing?!

 

Froppy: you find that out now? Ribbit

 

grape has changed Froppy ‘s name to frogger 

 

grape has changed what’s better than this ‘s name to boobs 

 

Look at all those chickens: she’s a lesbian???

 

grape: we’ll see about that ;)))

 

Look at all those chickens: GASP

 

Guys just being dudes: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

Guys just being dudes: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM HER FUCKING GIRLFRIEND BITCH

 

Titty bbq: Is the target in place?

 

Flace plant: target confirmed 

 

Titty bbq: take the shot

 

Its faster if you roll: I just saw Mineta get fucking assassinated in front of my very eyes

 

It’s faster if you roll: what does one do in this situation?

 

Frogger: good

 

Titty bbq: I can relate to that on a spiritual level

 

Titty bbq: also-

 

Titty bbq has banned grape from Class 1-hoes

 

Titty bbq has banned Tamaki-senpai from Class 1-hoes

 

Titty bbq has changed Guys just being dudes ‘s name to Titty fucker

 

Titty bbq: now we match <3

 

Titty fucker: <3

 

Caterpillar: what the hell is going on

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: I see Aizawa-sensei made it to hell as well

 

Titty bbq: where tf have you been 

 

Caterpillar: avoiding this chat

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: good answer 

 

Big Might: I’m here as well

 

Titty bbq: dad pls-

 

Flace plant: MY THEORY IS CONFIRMED

 

Flace plant: ALL MIGHT IS IZUKU’S DAD

 

EXPLOSION LORD: WE DID IT HALFIE

 

EXPLOSION LORD: WE SOLVED THE CASE

 

Flace plant: I think a celebration is in order ;000

 

EXPLOSION LORD: ;000

 

Big Might: if you two are about to do what I think you two are going to do

 

Big Might: please use protection-

 

Titty bbq: already covered ;;;000000000

 

Flace plant: ;;;000000000

 

EXPLOSION LORD: ;;;000000000

 

Caterpillar: I really don’t want to hear about this

 

Titty bbq: you’re not

 

Titty bbq: you’re reading about it

 

Caterpillar: that’s 10 points off your assignment 

 

Titty bbq: oh really?

 

Caterpillar: 20 now

 

Titty bbq: make it 50

 

Caterpillar: done

 

Big Might: Midoriya, no

 

It’s faster if you roll: Midoriya wtf

 

Look at all those chickens: honestly 

 

Big Might: why am I ‘Big Might’? 

 

Titty bbq: because I am Small Might 

 

Big Might: why are you ‘Titty bbq’

 

Titty bbq: vines

 

Big Might: okay-

 

Caterpillar: how can I leave?

 

Look at all those chickens: no one tell him

 

It’s faster if you roll: I’m still figuring it out

 

Titty bbq: r00d

 

Caterpillar: wait nevermind I found out

 

Caterpillar has left Class 1-hoes

 

It’s faster if you roll: I wanted to know how to leave

 

It’s faster if you roll: bitch

 

It’s your boy uhh skinny penis: mood

 

Big Might has changed Class 1-hoes to Class 1-A

 

Titty bbq has changed Class 1-A to No fuck you it’s Class 1-hoes

 

Flace plant has changed No fuck you it’s Class 1-hoes to I bet you don’t have the balls to say that to All Might’s face

 

Titty bbq has changed I bet you don’t have the balls to say that to All Might’s face to bitch watch me

 

It’s your boy uhh skinny penis has changed bitch watch me to someone record this pls

 

Look at all those chickens has changed someone record this pls to I’m on it

 

Look at all those chickens: guys

 

Look at all those chickens: Deku just got grounded by All Might

 

Flace plant: oh my

 

Frogger: what’s the punishment???

 

He needs some milk: probably a thousand sit ups or some shit like that

 

Look at all those chickens: it’s worst than that

 

I’m ash Ketchum I catch them all: no masturbation for a week?

 

It’s faster if you roll: and he’ll be watching 

 

Look at all those chickens: first of all 

 

Look at all those chickens: that was a great Brandon Rogers reference 

 

Look at all those chickens: second of all

 

Look at all those chickens: Deku got his phone taken away

 

It’s ya boy uhh skinny penis has changed their name to Rip Midoriya 

 

Flace plant: wait-

 

EXPLOSION LORD: this means...

 

Flace plant: we can’t sext each other 

 

EXPLOSION LORD has changed their name to Say it isn’t so 

 

Flace plant has changed their name to I’m afraid it’s so

 

Say it isn’t so has changed their name to what ever shall we do

 

I’m afraid it’s so has changed their name to the same thing we always do pinky

 

What ever shall we do has changed their name to try to take over the world

 

Big Might: how the hell do I leave now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted more and I worked like 2 weeks on this...
> 
> Suggest memes if ya want for the next chapter


	3. Deku is dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Keshia? Miss Keshia, Miss Keshia? Oh my fucking god she fucking dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Midoriya - Eijiro Kirishima   
> Look at all those chickens - Ochako Uraraka   
> It’s faster if you roll - Tenya Iida   
> Try to take over the world - Katsuki Bakugou   
> Same thing we always do pinky - Shoto Todoroki   
> I hate my body I hate my body - Toru Hagakure   
> I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all - Kaminari Denki  
> He needs some milk - Hanta Sero  
> Edgy birb - Fumikage Tokoyami   
> Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes - Ashido Mina  
> Don’t fuck with Texas - All Might  
> Midoriya Izuku - Izuku Midoriya   
> Frogger - Asui Tsuyu   
> Boobs - Yaoyorozu Momo  
> Titty fucker - Kyoka Jirou  
> AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 - Tomura Shigaraki

Rip midoriya: it’s been two days since Midoriya got their phone taken away

 

Rip midoriya: rations are low, it’s dark and I don’t think I’ll make it

 

Look at all those chickens has changed Big Might ‘s name to Don’t fuck with Texas 

 

Try to take over the world has changed their name to I lost my husband to the war

 

I lost my husband to the war: and nothing was ever the same

 

The same thing we always do pinky has changed their name to when will my husband return from the war

 

I lost my husband to the war: bitch get your own name

 

I lost my husband to the war has changed when will my husband return form the war ‘s name to fake ass bitch

 

Look at all those chickens: that’s not very boyfriend-like to do

 

I lost my husband to the war: he stole my name I’m suing

 

It’s faster if you roll: he has a point 

 

Fake ass bitch: compelling case,

 

Fake ass bitch: but have you considered this...

 

Fake ass bitch: fuck you?

 

I lost my husband to the war: oh my god fucking marry me-

 

Fake ass bitch: okay <3

 

Rip Midoriya: ex cu s e y ou

 

Rip Midoriya: Juliet is going to marry Paris

 

Fake ass bitch: fuck Paris, Juliet and I are running away together 

 

Fake ass bitch has changed their name to Romeo

 

Romeo has changed I lost my husband to the war ‘s name to Juliet

 

Juliet: Romeo ‘o Romeo where art thou Romeo? Deny thy father refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I’ll no longer be a Capulet. 

 

He needs some milk: theater nerd

 

It’s faster if you roll: Romeo was exiled lol

 

Juliet: I’m going to fucking fake my death because that can’t possibly go wrong

 

Rip Midoriya: oof it went wrong

 

Romeo: goodbye cruel world

 

Romeo: blep

 

Juliet: good fucking bye

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all: you die too???

 

Juliet: rip

 

Midoriya Izuku: this has been the worst play production ever

 

Midoriya Izuku: I want a refund

 

Romeo: babe you’re back

 

Juliet: AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa

 

Rip Midoriya: dude what’s wrong with your username

 

Midoriya Izuku : number one, fuck you whats wrong with your username

 

Midoriya Izuku: number two, All Might changed it because my old one was ‘inappropriate’

 

Midoriya Izuku: number three, 

 

Midoriya Izuku has changed their name to Begone thot

 

Look at all those chickens: we thought you died

 

Begone thot: lol I wish

 

Romeo: ^

 

Juliet has left I’m on it

 

He needs some milk: we never changed the group name...

 

Edgy birb: I’m back and edgier than before

 

Rip Midoriya: oof-

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: did everyone just mute us?

 

Begone thot: I would too

 

Look at all those chickens: I thought you were still grounded???

 

Don’t fuck with Texas: I was waiting until someone said it

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: jfc 

 

Frogger: I brought popcorn 

 

Look at all those chickens: she only comes when there’s shit happening

 

Look at all those chickens: my boo <3

 

Frogger: <\3

 

Look at all those chickens : :’)

 

I hate my body I hate my body has changed their name to Mythic bitch

 

Mythic bitch: lets spent this time to take over while Midoriya is gone

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: please

 

Edgy birb: honestly 

 

Frogger: all in favor say Aye

 

Look at all those chickens: aye

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: I

 

Edgy birb: aye

 

Mythic bitch: I

 

Rip Midoriya: I 

 

Frogger: okay gang,

 

Frogger: lets split up

 

Mythic bitch: oh hell no

 

Look at all those chickens: if she says we are spilting up 

 

Look at all those chickens: We

 

Look at all those chickens: Are

 

Look at all those chickens: Spilting 

 

Look at all those chickens: Up

 

Rip Midoriya: Gay 

 

Edgy birb: gay 

 

Boobs: where the hell is our welcome

 

Titty fucker: yea bitches

 

Look at all those chickens: welcome but important news

 

Look at all those chickens: my phone autocorrects ‘fuck’ to ‘FuckTheWorld666’ 

 

Edgy birb: and I thought I was edgy

 

Look at all those chickens: I’ve never typed that before???

 

Look at all those chickens: but I am pleasantly surprised 

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: what-a-mood

 

Boobs has changed their name to titty

 

Titty fucker: have I ever mentioned I loved you?

 

Rip Midoriya: great 

 

Rip Midoriya: more lesbians

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: if you’re reading this you’re a lesbian 

 

Edgy birb: but I’m a boy

 

Mythic bitch: you’re a lesbian

 

Rip Midoriya: oh no what do I tell my boyfriend 

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: I’ve only ever known like one other bi in my life other than myself 

 

Rip Midoriya: btw I found out my sexuality 

 

Rip Midoriya: so add me onto that list 

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: oh my god

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes: we need to start a Club 

 

Titty: who’s the other bi member 

 

Look at all those chickens: it’s me bitch

 

Frogger: *its Britney bitch

 

Look at all those chickens: shit you right, my bad

 

Edgy birb: my army of asexuals is larger than your bi Club 

 

Mythic bitch: /army/

 

Bitch I’m washing me and my clothes has changed their name to Bi club president 

 

Look at all those chickens: inspiring 

 

Edgy birb: ...

 

Edgy birb: you win

 

Bi Club president: damn that quick?

 

Edgy birb: yes bitch

 

Titty: we need to start a lesbian cult

 

Rip Midoriya: a C U L T

 

Titty fucker: sign up today 

 

Frogger: please we only have like 3 members 

 

Mythic bitch: tfw you’re the only straight one

 

Rip Midoriya: can’t relate 

 

Look at all those chickens: straight people problems

 

It’s faster if you roll: what’s up cocksuckers

 

Bi Club president: and where the fuck have you been

 

It’s faster if you roll: calm your tits

 

It’s faster if you roll: I stole Iida’s phone 

 

Rip Midoriya: who the fuck are you? 

 

It’s faster if you roll: who the fuck are you

 

Rip Midoriya: I asked you first 

 

It’s faster if you roll: I asked you second 

 

It’s faster if you roll: but seriously chill it’s Midoriya 

 

It’s faster if you roll: I heard there were cults??? Where do I sign

 

Rip Midoriya: it’s a lesbian cult

 

It’s faster if you roll: and who’s to say I’m not a lesbian 

 

Titty: you passed the first test

 

Frogger: there are three trials

 

Titty fucker: and each one is harder than the last

 

Rip Midoriya: that’s what she said

 

Titty fucker: you have failed test one

 

Mythic bitch: ...

 

Frogger: you failed too

 

Mythic bitch: thanks :)

 

Edgy birb: Uraraka, got anything to say?

 

Look at all those chickens: girls

 

Titty: Uraraka you are an official member of the lesbian cult

 

Titty fucker: congratulations 

 

Look at all those chickens: does that mean I have a chance?

 

Frogger: ...

 

Frogger: possibly 

 

Edgy birb: Tokoyami embraces the sweet release of death

 

Don’t fuck with Texas: was Midoriya using Iida’s phone to chat with you guys? 

 

Bi club president: damn Midoriya ain’t slick at all

 

Rip Midoriya: if we can confirm can you give us piggy back rides

 

Don’t fuck with Texas: no

 

Rip Midoriya: neither can deny nor confirm 

 

Look at all those chickens: only fake ass friends would sell out their fri- ((I’ll only confirm if you give me a piggy back ride))

 

Bi club president: sell out

 

Mythic bitch: damn zazz

 

Don’t fuck with Texas: why are you kids willing to snitch on your friend in exchange for a piggy back ride

 

Edgy birb: you asked us to snitch them out in the first place

 

Edgy birb: so shut your trap

 

Frogger: rest in piss All Might

 

Don’t fuck with Texas has left I’m on it

 

Titty: our plan worked

 

Titty fucker: because we used the power of lesbianism

 

Look at all those chickens: I think Deku died

 

Rip Midoriya: 

 

Frogger: rest in piss Deku

 

— 3:29 am —

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 has joined I’m on it

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02: hello UA students

 

Begone thot: she doesn’t even go here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without Midoriya ’,:)
> 
>  
> 
> Suggest memes in the comments 
> 
>  
> 
> Shoutouts to those I used memes that they suggested:  
> InnocenceCreator96  
> Raker’s blade Rakeblade


	4. I gave up lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on finishing this chapter so this is what I got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 - Tomura Shigaraki  
> Begone thot - Midoriya Izuku   
> Juliet - Katsuki Bakugou  
> Romeo - Shoto Todoroki  
> Rip Midoriya - Eijiro Kirishima  
> I’m ash Ketchum I catch them all - Denmi Kaminari  
> Look at all those chickens - Ochoa Uraraka  
> It’s faster if you roll - Tenya Iida

Begone thot has kicked AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 from I’m on it

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 has joined I’m on it

 

Begone thot has banned AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 from I’m on it 

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 has joined I’m on it

 

Begone thot has banned AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 from I’m on it 

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 has joined I’m on it

 

Begone thot has banned AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 from I’m on it 

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 has joined I’m on it

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02: can you stop thanks :)

 

Begone thot has deleted I’m on it

 

 

Begone thot has added: Look at all those chickens, Juliet, Romeo, it’s faster if you roll, and 10+ others to Operation: what the fuck

 

Begone thot: who the fuck was that dusty old bitch

 

It’s faster if you roll: no clue

 

Juliet: what. The. Fuck. 

 

Romeo: ^

 

Look at all those chickens: more importantly how did they get in?

 

Rip Midoriya: now that’s some spooky boy shit

 

I’m ash Ketchum I gotta catch them all has changed their name to Spooky boy

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 has joined Operation: what the fuck

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02: r00d

 

Begone thot: are you fucking kidding me 

 

Romeo: I can’t believe this is happening to me

 

Romeo: on my birthday

 

Juliet: can you like leave and never come back asswipe?

 

Juliet: thanks

 

Spooky boy: who in the fresh titty is this goon?

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02: You’re worst nightmare

 

Juliet: only lameasses quote Batman

 

Look at all those chickens: only lameasses recognize that was a Batman quote

 

Begone thot: I’m leaving you two for uraraka

 

Begone thot: we’re getting married at 9:30 tonight 

 

Look at all those chickens: thanks babe <3

 

Begone thot: <3

 

Look at all those chickens: but I’m lesbians for Tsuyu 

 

Begone thot: I’m hurt...

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02: did you all forget about me

 

Rip Midoriya: lol I wish

 

Juliet: shut the fuck up karen no one cares about you 

 

AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02: am I Karen?

 

Juliet: you might be bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for co author!!! Comment below if you are interested and I’ll talk to you about some guidelines and such!! Hope you enjoyed my shitposting


	5. It’s bad lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I give up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been adding to this chapter every I stayed up till 4am so yea

Begone thot: I’m actually going to kill myself

Begone thot: I just wanted a nice, clean, Christian group chat 

Begone thot: but then Hand fetish the real boy had to fuck up my Christian dating site

Look at all those chickens has changed AuJ1938ka1929laoKSKS_1983.02 ‘s name to Hand fetish the real boy

Hand fetish the real boy: this is why god stays up in heaven

Spooky boy: I feel like that was a Pinocchio reference 

Romeo: “this is why god stays up in heaven” -that weird blue fairy thing from Pinocchio 

Frogger: her name is The Blue Fairy and she is an absolute goddess you dirty fire hydrant 

Look at all those chickens: have you ever seen a queen transform into a goddess in front of your very eyes?

Bi club president: why tf are you talking about Barbie from the original Barbie movies

Rip Midoriya: available only on Blu-ray 

Look at all those chickens: I would let Barbie slap me and I would thank her

Frogger: she could kill my family in front of me and she would still be a queen in my eyes

Begone thot: god I wish I were Ken

It’s faster if you roll: so you can have a six pack?

Begone thot: so I can smash Barbie

Titty: Midoriya Izuku...

Titty: welcome to the lesbian cult

Titty fucker: only true lesbians would want to smash queen Barbie 

Begone thot: rad

Frogger: that makes five members-

Frogger: I believe we are ready to take over the world

Spooky boy: are you going to rewrite ‘run the world’ so it says lesbians instead of girls

Rip Midoriya: why would you say that

Rip Midoriya: that’s disrespecting queen Beyoncé 

Bi club president: Beyoncé is a lesbian

Begone thot: correct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done writing this. It’s progressive getting worst lol


End file.
